gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Saovine: Holiday of the Dead
Saovine: Holiday of the Dead is the second seasonal event available from October 31, 2017 to November 21, 2017. It features a series of single-player challenges in 2 difficulties, including event-exclusive cards and already known ones with different abilities. These challenges are the same as the regular ones; in order to play all you have to unlock them one by one. Rewarded in Ore, Experience, and in the final challenges - Regis Avatar, a Border and a Title, instead of the Leaders. The 4th and 5th challenges are rewarded in Powder, instead of an Ore. Breaking Bread with the Dead - A puzzle game, the objective is to keep the Village's Palisade intact until the reinforcements come. Knockin' on Horror's Door - A puzzle game, the objective is to destroy Tesham Mutna's Gate in order to finish off weakened Vampires who fled there after getting defeated by Vesemir. Bloodthirst - The final battle between Toussaint peasants and lesser vampires lead by Regis in Tesham Mutna Castle. Plays out as a standard game with unique effects and exclusive cards. Cards (Exclusive): * * * * * * * * * * * Exclusive - Weren't available in Multiplayer at a time. Other Cards: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other cards - Already known ones from the Multiplayer, under different names, with different abilities and / or stats. Rewards Breaking Bread with the Dead (Standard); 25x Ore. Knockin' on Horror's Door (Standard); 25x Ore. Bloodthirst (Standard); 50x Ore, Regis Avatar. Breaking Bread with the Dead (Expert); 25x Powder. Knockin' on Horror's Door (Expert); 25x Powder. Bloodthirst (Expert); 50x Powder, Bat Border & Higher Vampire Title. Story [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-02-common7 Breaking Bread with the Dead] Ever tasted any wine of Toussaint? Then you know there're no finer beverages in all the world. Drinking them, however, comes at a significant risk, and I do not mean mere hangovers! Allow me to explain… Vampires are particularly fond of the blood of men who have quaffed Est Est or Erveluce, absorbing its exquisite flavors, aromas... that first note of citrus, that black currant finish, mmm... At any rate, during one year's celebrations of the grape harvest, the inhabitants of a certain village near Beauclair learned the dangers of their libations the hard way... [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-02-common10 Knockin' on Horror's Door] If not for a witcher - who happened to be in Toussaint at the time through a fortunate series of events - vampires might have slaughtered the whole village, leaving behind only desiccated corpses sucked dry of their last drop of blood. Though that danger had passed, Vesemir knew his victory was only temporary. The vampires would strike again once they healed their wounds. The villagers thus needed to strike while the iron was hot, finish the beasts off for good. Vesemir commanded the peasants to grab their pitchforks and led them towards the notorious castle of Tesham Mutna, the gates of which were closed tight... [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-02-common13 Bloodthirst] The villagers managed to bring down the gate and force their way into the castle. Yet they found they were now on their own. Without the witcher, what chance of victory did they stand? Only the slightest… especially as a higher vampire in thrall to bloodlust led the beasts. The terrified peasants caught the creature's name as screamed by his bruxae minions - Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy! [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-02-common14 Outro] ''As the saying goes, drinking can be hazardous to your health. Regis learned the truth of it in a very painful manner. At first, it seemed nothing could hold him back… but then he drank and drank, seemingly oblivious to the intoxicating effects of alcohol-infused blood. At last he fell to the ground in a stupor. The peasants pounced upon him, chopped him into bits and buried these as deep as they could. Of course, this hardly sufficed to kill a higher vampire... but was more than enough to convince him to give up drinking altogether. '' Witcher links * Category:Seasonal Events